Crimson Tears For My Love
by Sora no Kioku
Summary: Zemyx. Zexion was reading in his usual place in the library when Roxas and Axel pays him a visit. They ask to talk to him and Zexion allows them to. When he is handed a note from Demyx, he wishes that what it said was not true.
1. Chapter 1

**Crimson Tears for My Love**

I sat at my usual spot during dinner, talking to no one. I was reading my favorite book like I always do when I ate. It was abnormally quiet. Usually the three pranksters would be chatting away. I glanced at Number IX's seat. Empty. Then I decided to look at Number VIII's and Number XIII's seats. Empty. I wondered where they could be, not that I care. They were probably off doing some sort of prank. I returned to my book, deciding that that was the answer. They were off working on a prank. That is, until I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I put my forkful of mashed potatoes down and turned my head to the side to see Roxas and Axel. They didn't seem as cheerful as usual. In fact, they had grim looks on their faces, not that Nobodies actually have emotions, but at least we remembered. "What is it?" I asked. Axel looked away.

"It's Demyx…" Roxas replied. Suddenly I had the feeling that something terrible had happened only moments ago.

"What about Demyx?" I questioned, closing my book and setting it on the table.

Roxas glanced nervously at Axel then returned his gaze to me. "Can we talk to you in the hallway?" he asked. I nodded and the two lead me out into the hallway. "This was found in his room, along with a knife with blood on it," he said, pulling out an envelope. If I had a heart, I'm sure it would've stopped at those words. I took the envelope and examined it. It had my name on it. In Demyx's handwriting.

I carefully opened the envelope and pulled out a folded piece of paper. I unfolded it and began to read.

_Crimson tears fall to the ground

And stain the white carpet beneath me

I dare not make a sound

Because now I can see

You do not love me as I love you

No matter how many times I say

I can never get the message through

Now I know that I cannot stay

Zexy, I wanted you to know

That I will love you until the very end

The cuts are deep because I love you so

My broken heart you can no longer mend

And now here I lay

Motionless and in pain

Until my body fades away

I know that your love I cannot gain

I know that me, you will not miss

You have always pushed me away

Even if we would share a kiss

Tell the other it's not because of them I didn't stay

Zexy, I love you now and forever more

Even though I am dying

There is no cure

For this broken heart that isn't beating

Good-bye forever, Zexion

-Demyx

P.S. I did this for you. Now you won't be bothered. No one to bother you when reading. No one to make you angry.

P.P.S. I told you we have hearts. I did this to myself because mine was breaking. I couldn't bear the pain. Do you believe me now, Zexy?

My nonexistent heart stopped as I read through this again and again. My hand covered the lower portion of my face. I staggered back and leaned against the wall, silent tears rolling down my cheeks. He couldn't be! Why? How could he? I didn't know what happened, but I soon found myself in front of Demyx's door, out of breath. I burst into the room and looked around. There, on the floor, was a bloodied knife on the floor along with many drops of blood. I collapsed and held the paper tightly in my hands. I fell forward, using my arms to hold me up. Like that, I silently cried, but it got louder and louder. I couldn't stop the tears from falling. I wanted Demyx back. I wanted to turn back time. I wanted to tell Demyx I love him. Now I believed… That the emotions didn't come from the heart. They came from somewhere else. Demyx… My sweet Demyx… Was gone… Gone forever…


	2. Chapter 2

"Zexion?" I heard a voice say from behind me. My eyes lifted from the ground and I sat up. I stood, turning around slowly. There, behind me, was Demyx. The blonde musician I had always liked.

"Demyx…" I managed to whisper. I flung myself at the blonde, wrapping my arms around his waist. I buried my face into his chest and cried. I cried. I felt arms wrap around me after a few minutes. "I thought you were dead…" I choked out.

"Why did you think that?" I heard the other ask.

"Because of the note… And the knife. I thought you had killed yourself…" I replied, my words muffled by the cloak.

I heard a slight chuckle. "No, Zexion. I was opening that letter with the knife and accidently cut myself. I wrote it, yes, but it was a request from one of the members. They asked me 'if you killed yourself, what would be the reason?' and they also told me to put it into a song, so I did," he explained. Suddenly, I realized what had just happened. I stopped crying instantly and pulled away from Demyx.

"Just a minute," I said, hearing chuckles from outside the door. I walked out into the hallway and turned, my arms crossed. I glared at Roxas and Axel who then doubled over in laughter. "You two," I started. I then smirked. I should've known this was all a prank. I created an illusion. Of what, you ask? I'd rather not say. It'd give anybody nightmares for a month. That's what they get for pranking me.


End file.
